super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Adagio Dazzle
On-Screen Appearance Double Doors Adagio opens double doors and walks right into the Battlefield Amulet Meter Adagio has a build up where if she doesn't use an Attack that involves magic from her Amulet, It will grow stronger. Simular to Captain N's batteries and Asriel's flame meter Special Attacks Neutral Special - Under My Spell Adagio uses her singing voice to Brainwash an opponent to let him/her assist Adagio. Brainwashed Opponents can get back to normal if they get hit. If the Amulet is at it's full power, The Brainwashed opponent will attack the other opponent like it's CPU controlled Side Special - Sonic Shriek Adagio will let out a shreik that can stun opponents. Unlike Shrek's roar, It's faster and more powerfull. If the amulet is at it's full power, Adagio can sing longer and change direction of the shriek Up Special - Siren Wings Adagio will swoop up with her Siren Wings. A faster and less controlable version of Fox's Up B. If the Amulet is at it's full power, Adagio can fly upward with fire Down Special - Don't Touch my Amulet! This is a counter like move. Adagio will block a punch by grabbing her opponents arm and slamming them to the ground. Adagio can throw opponents in other directions to Final Smash - Full Siren Form Adagio changes into her Siren Form. Much like Giga Bowser, But Adagio's full amulet powers are her moveset and are way more stronger. after a while, Adagio changes back to her normal self KOSFX KOSFX1: AH KOSFX2: Idiots! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Screen KOSFX: Doo Taunts Up: (Evil Laughs) Sd: Just follow my lead! Dn: (Singing) Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Now you're under my spell... Victory 2: (Singing) Welcome to the show... Victory 3: (To Player) Please excuse them...They're idiots Victory 4: (Against Sonata Dusk) Fine. We'll get some Tacos Eventually... Lose/Clap: (Humiliated with her Amulet broken on the floor) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slap, Slap, Kick *Dash Attack - Headbutt *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - Fist pump *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Shoots a laser from her amulet *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Shoots with amulet *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Logo Victory Music EQG RR: Under Our Spell Kirby Hat Adagio's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red ® *Blue (Sonata) (B) *Green (Aria) (G) *EQG Pinkie Pie colors *EQG Trixie colors *Sunset Shimmer colors *Robbie Rotten outfit Trivia *Adagio is now a character with a Build Up *Siren Form Adagio is a Boss in Story Mode Hard (Or Intense) after you beaten Adagio as a Boss (Post-Infinite) *Lojo said he's going on break after Adagio's Moveset and he'll show the Slot 2 Winner later Video Category:Starter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Equestria Girls Category:Villains Category:Female Category:YouTube Poops Category:Build Up Characters Category:Bosses Category:Video Movesets Category:Equestria Category:Cute Characters Category:Story Mode Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Classic Mode